helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Hello! Project and TNX since (Month) (Year) ;July 29, 2011 - Mitsui Aika and Sayashi Riho Have Been Advised To Rest For A Few Weeks :According to the official H!P site, after her checkup Mitsui Aika has been advised by doctors to rest for 8 weeks. Sayashi Riho was also told to rest 6 weeks due to ischium nerve pain on her right side.They will both miss the rest of the Hello! Project 2011 Summer tour.As always injuries are one of the main concerns for fans and while both Mitsui and Riho will miss the rest of the tour it’s good to see that they will follow the doctors orders and rest to heal their injuries since their health is the top priority.Mitsui’s left ankle bone fracture seems to need a bit more rest before healing, and while she did appear at events and concerts and sat down during the performances it seems that it’s for the best for her to miss the the remainder of the H!P tour to make sure her injury heals well.Riho’s injuries are a bit more sever than I thought since I had the idea that she had only suffered a minor sprain, but it seems that she has ischium nerve pain, which according to Wikipedia is a fairly common lower hip bone injury caused by sudden movements during some sports although in this case it was due to the many hours of dancing that members need to due during performances.Despite the reason for the injury, I wish both Mitsui and Riho a complete and fast recovery and hopefully after the 6 and 8 weeks they are both well healed and in perfect shape to perform once again. ;July 20, 2011 - Saho Akari and Satou Ayano To Appear In a TV Drama :According to a blog entry on the UP UP GIRLS blog, Saho Akari and Satou Ayano will appear in a drama titled Yuusha Yoshihiko to Maou no Shiro on TV Tokyo.A set date for their appearance hasn’t been released so we don’t have a clear idea when they might be on but it will most likely be in the next few weeks or sometime soon since the announcement was done about a week ago.The drama seems to center around comedy with a focus on a more historical theme, although from what I can tell Saho and Satou won’t have that big of a part since the drama already started a few weeks ago, but they may be the main characters in their episode so we’ll have to wait to find out.Despite not having that much info about their appearance we should find out soon what kind of role they had so hopefully we get to see a clip or two once the episode airs.The drama airs every Friday at midnight (24:00 JST). ;July 16, 2011 - berryz Kobo,C-ute,Mano Erina,S/mileage Releasing A Special Song Titled “Makeruna Wasshoi!” :It’s kind of sudden to hear that they released a special song together since no one hinted that they were working on one but regardless of that I think this is a wonderful announcement since we haven’t had an H!P group song in awhile. Even though it’s not really an H!P song, because Morning Musume isn’t included, this special song is something to look forward to.For now the song is available for download on Chaku-uta so I’m unsure if they will treat this like another single with promotion pictures, tv appearances etc but I hope they do since it will be an excuse to see them altogether. Hopefully a preview is released soon, please support the group and download the song ;July 14, 2011 - Tsunku Opens Up A Facebook Account :There’s not much on his page yet except for his profile picture and his biography. The only thing I see of interest so far is Tsunku tweeted two photos of the H!P girls practicing for their upcoming summer concert. Since his facebook is connected to his twitter and blog his Facebook is a much easier way to stay up to date with things. Also Facebook is one of the most popular social sites so it’s good promotion for himself. ;July 09, 2011 - Buono! Will Be In A Movie Titled “Gomennasai” :They will be performing the theme song for the movie so I’m taking it as a hint for the 13th single. That isn’t confirmed however since the theme song is untitled I’m hoping for another single.According to the articles regarding the announcement it seems like Buono will be playing high school students and the translation is bad but it looks like the movie is about a curse and there’s also some mention of harassment and high school fears. I’m not too surprised that it’s a thriller/horror movie and it would make sense for that since a majority of movies with H!P members so far have been that genre.The release date is set for this Fall. ;July 07, 2011 - S/mileage Second Generation Auditions! :On S/mileage's YouTube channel, the auditions have been uploaded to YouTube. A 6 minute and 20 second video was put together show some of the girls who could be S/mileage's new members. ;July 05, 2011 - Kumai Yurina And Suzuki Airi To Appear In A Horror Movie Titled “Oosama Game” :the movie is basically a reproduction on film of a novel from the same title, and the story is mainly about 2mysterious high-school students and a cell-phone.Kumai is playing the lead role of Honda Chiemi, while Airi plays the role of Honda’s mysterious classmate Iwamura Ria.I have to say that when I first read the description of the movie, I immediately though of Airi’s recent straight-to-DVD movie Keitai Kanojo which also had something to do with cellphones, and even though Airi has appeared in Keitai Kanojo and her most recent movie Vampire Stories – BROTHERS, I’m really happy to see that she will be appearing next to Kumai in this movie since the main spotlight will be on Yurina, with the accompanying role going to Airi, which is always great to see since we never had the chance to see those 2 interact together in a real movie.Another interesting mention in the description of the movie is that many other artists will be appearing in this movie, such as Yoshizawa Hitomi, as well as small appearances from every single C-ute and Berryz Koubou member, which is something I really didn’t expect, and this makes me really impatient to see what the final result will be like since the producer of the movie who picked both Airi and Kumai himself is positive about the release saying that “it wouldn’t be exaggerating to say that a masterpiece of high-school horror has been made”. ;June 30, 2011 - Tanaka Reina, Sudou Maasa, Shimizu Saki- “Taishou Roman Haikara Tantei Aoi Ruby Satsujinjiken” On Ustream :the stage play featuring Tanaka Reina, Sudou Maasa, Shimisu Saki will be airing on Ustream.The play will be streaming on the Ustream website however it is only available if you pay for it.It doesn’t say weather it is live or pre-recorded but by streaming it on the internet it let’s fans worldwide take a look at the play instead of waiting until the DVD comes out.I’m also not too surprised by the announcement because they streamed C-ute concert on youtube and they did something similar to Morning Musume’s fall concert last year. Also the stage play featuring C-ute and Berryz Koubou will be using the ustream pay per view method so it might seem like UFA is trying to reach a out to fans worldwide with their streaming methods.The play is to stream from 4-8pm on 7/2. ;June 28, 2011 - Mano Erina Will Perform A Studio Live On “U-LA-LA@7″ :Mano doesn’t usually have many TV performances for her singles but I’m really glad to see that she at least has two so far for this single (the other being her appearance with Kikka) since it gives viewers a chance to check out the song and hopefully buy the single afterwards and since it will be a studio live it should give us a chance to check out the song performance and how the outfit and choreography will look.The performance is scheduled for the day that her single is released so it should be of great help with the sales throughout the first week, and even though I’m not completely sure how popular the show is, any promotion is good promotion since her singles haven’t been doing that well lately (they usually sell around 13,000 ~ 15,000).Hopefully this performance helps with her sales throughout the first week since it is a really good song, but for now I hope fans have their copies reserved since the single will be released soon (tomorrow in Japan).The show is set for 6/29at 7:00 ~ 8:00 ;June 24, 2011 - Takahashi Ai’s Ameba Blog Store Has Her First Item Available :Takahashi Ai’s Ameba Blog store has her first produced item available for sale.I wasn’t expecting anything to be released until after her graduation but her first product is an iPhone 4 cover that was made with the help of Gizmobiles.The design is real simple as well as cute. The front is black with the words “push” where the center button is and the back is white with a strawberry splash in the corner. Unfortunately for the guys, the cover seems more for girls, but if your a guy that doesn’t mean you can’t support Ai and buy one anyways.Also I wanted to mention that this is the only H!P related phone cover I’ve ever seen, I’m not sure if anyone even makes H!P phone covers so I see it as something special since it was created by Ai-chan. ;June 23, 2011 - Kusumi Koharu Will Appear In The Fashion Magazine CanCam :Kusumi Koharu will appear in the August issue of the popular fashion magazine CanCam in a 10 page spread.According to her it was her dream to be a model for the magazine since she was in elementary.the magazine started quite a while ago in 1981 and it usually features 500,000 copies in circulation each month – which is a fairly good indicator that this magazine is really popular and since this is a real fashion magazine instead of the usual idol fashion magazine it’s a great indicator that Koha is becoming a serious fashion model.I’m really happy to see that Koha has become one of the models since she is really talented and a really good model, and if she manages to regularly appear then she would have reached her goal to be a senzoku model (an exclusive CanCam model), which is even better, but for now she has only appeared once which is still pretty amazing. ;June 22, 2011 - Goto Maki To Take A Break From Show Business :According to a letter on her site Goto Maki will take a break from the entertainment business January of next year. Here is a short summary of what the letter says (credit to Sohee from Jplop): In January 2012, she will take a break from showbiz. She wrote a personal letter on her website to her fans about it. Wrote that she’s lived for someone else most of this time (joined H!P to get money for her family etc, and continued singing cause her mom loved it etc etc) and when her mom passed away last year, she started to think a lot. She feels as there’s a big hole inside of her right now and she has no idea of what to do or how to live for herself. Which is why she’ll put her career as “Gomaki” on hold. She also wrote about certain events that will happen before this though. In July her new song will be able for download (via cellphone) and she will take part in a-nation. She’ll also release her first full album this fall and in December she’ll have a solo concert for the first time in about 4 years. More details will be announced in July ;June 16, 2011 - Arihara Kanna Will Be In a Movie Titled “Joshikousei Tokumu Sousakan Nagi & Saya” :Arihara Kanna will be featured in a low budget, straight to DVD movie titled Joshikousei Tokumo Sousakan Nagi & Saya (Eng: Schoolgirl Investigators Nagi & Saya).I didn’t expect to see Kanna in a movie anytime soon but she has already released a PB, two solo DVDs, and been in a play so it seems like this is the most logical next step, and for the most part I am very happy to see that she will be among the main characters of this movie since it will give her a chance to show off her acting skills.As you might notice from the scenes of the movie it is somewhat obvious that they didn’t seem to have that much of a budget but nonetheless Kanna fans will have a great opportunity to see her act in a DVD movie, and even though we don’t really have an idea of what the movie will be about (it seems that it might be a detective style action movie) I look forward to seeing it once it is released. ;June 14, 2011 - Ichii Sayaka Has Divorced Her Husband :According to Tokyograph, Ichii Sayaka has recently divorced her husband Yoshizawa Naoki in May. Here is a quote of the translation: According to the latest issue of “Josei Jishin“, Sayaka was dissatisfied with her husband’s uncooperative attitude in raising their two daughters. She was also said to be frustrated with Yoshizawa when he quit being a guitarist and settled into a period where he had no work. Ichii’s agency admitted that it is true that the couple divorced, but they did not disclose the reason why. ;June 13, 2011 - Ishikawa Rika and Okai Chisato To Appear In a Mini Drama :Starting this July, Ishikawa Rika and Okai Chisato will appear in a mini drama titled Tokusou Shirei! Aichi Police. The news was revealed by a blog entry from what appears to be one of the actors (in other words it’s not officially confirmed yet but it’s most likely true). The episodes will be 4 minutes long each and will feature Chisa as the character called “Mai” while Rika will be her boss. The episodes will air starting 7/4 on Nagoya TV from 18:56 ~ 19:00. This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. Accurate and helpful information is always welcome so feel free to add to or extend anything you see. Changes are monitored by other users and all edits can be reversed with a couple clicks. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Regular Wikipedia entries do not contain links to song and album titles, but as this is a music and media focused site please mark all songs, singles, albums, genres, soundtrack appearances, and so forth as links. If a band (such as D'espairs Ray and Due le Quartz) has an alternate spelling, please make a redirect page for the alternate one. How to use redirects can be found here. More editing notes and tutorial links can be found on the Help page. This Wiki uses Japanese Kanji on many pages. If you see a bunch of question marks in a row on a line of text, you do not have Kanji fonts. However, most modern operating systems (Windows XP, OS X, Linux) have many languages and fonts built in, and it's just a matter of enabling them somewhere in the "Language" section of the control panel. Consult your operating system help guide for more instructions or check out Using Japanese language on your computer. ;August 01, 2011 Coming Soon *Wada Ayaka (17th) ;August 03, 2011 Coming Soon *Kumai Yurina (18th) ;August 05, 2011 Coming Soon *Suzuki Kanon (13th) thumb|280px|right|S/mileage - Uchouten LOVE (PV) *S/mileage - Uchouten LOVE *Release Date: August 6, 2011 thumb|280px|right|Berryz Koubou - Aa, Yoru ga Akeru! Radio PV *Berryz Koubou - Aa Yoru ga Akeru *Release Date: August 08, 2011 thumb|280px|right|Buono! - Natsu Dakara! *Buono! - Natsu Dakara! *Release Date: July 20, 2011 *S/mileage's Uchouten LOVE Single was will be released August 3rd. As Regular Edition, LE A,LE B, LE C And LE D. And The Single V will be released in August 10th . *Berryz Koubou's Aa Yo ga Akeru Single will be released August 10, As Regular Edition, LE A,LE B And LE C. *Buono!'s Natsu DAKARA! Single was released July 20th, and The Single V on July 27th, 2011. * ...that all C-ute members have a pet. * ...that Kominato Miwa of T&C Bomber was apart of the SharanQ audition where Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume began, but dropped out to give birth to her second child. * ...that Nakayama Nana is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in Johnny's Jimusho. * ...that Natsuyaki Miyabi is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in AKB48. * ...that Arai Manami is the first Hello! Project member to be born after the debut of Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume. * ...that Iida Kaori, Tsuji Nozomi and Yaguchi Mari are the only Up-Front Agency members to get married. * ...that Hirano Tomomi is the newest member to join Hello! Project at the age of 25 which mean she is the eldest in H!P. * ...that Aiko is the youngest person to join Hello! Project and the first Hello! Project member to be born after the Hello! Project name was established. * ...that there are only two pairs of relatives in H!P. Coincedentally, in both cases the older relative is a member of C-ute and the younger relative is a member of Hello! Pro Egg. * ...that the year 2009 had the most graduations in the history of H!P (27). * ...that Takahashi Ai became the second Morning Musume member to be at least 24 years old and the first to reach that age while in the group (original member Nakazawa Yuuko was 24 when the group was formed). * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa are the longest serving leader and sub-leader of Morning Musume. * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa have the longest tenures as members of the group, and they have participated in the most number of Morning Musume singles, with 35 (Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatsu Terun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai). * ...that Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina are the third longest tenure of any member in Morning Musume * ...that Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon are the first members of Morning Musume to be born after the groups formation. * ...that the year 2010 had the most graduations in the history of Morning Musume (3). * ...that Mitsui Aika was the youngest member in Morning Musume for 4 years, and the rest of the members for 2 years. * ...that Yoshizawa Hitomi was the only member that dressed up as a tomboy, in some single, until her 17th single. * ...that Yaguchi Mari was the smallest Morning Musume member at only 145 cm (4 ft. 9 in.) and 39 kg (86 lbs.). * ...that Yaguchi Mari is the third member from Up-Front Agency to get married. * ...that only 2 current Hello! Project members share the last name that are not siblings. C-ute member Suzuki Airi and Morning Musume member Suzuki Kanon. * ... that 2 of the 3 former members of C-ute have become Models after leaving. * ...that C-ute is the first group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. * ...that everyone in the group MilkyWay is/was a Soloist. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse